Yang's revival
by Fierystoryteller
Summary: For the release of volume 4, I decide to write a story that focuses on Yang moving foward. Yang is visited by her friend Soul Slayer, and he litterly pulled her to the most dangerous match of her life, that could verry well be her last, or the one that makes her stronger. Will have some swears, lot's of blood, and most impotantly Death Battle.
1. The boy who played God

**Author's note this story is basically what I wished I could've done to fix what already damaged in the show, but volume 4 is out now, and I hope it's just as good as my Story here.**

 **But any way I present to you the reader Yang's revival.**

 **\- ? POV -**

Somewhere in the world of Remnant there's a house, and in that particular house lies a depressed girl. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, and she hates her life now. Now in case you haven't finish season 3 of RWBY read at your own risk. To recap for those of you who do know what happened, Yang was framed by Emerald and Mercury and everyone who doesn't know the truth hates her, she lost her left arm trying to save her partner, which brings me to say that she's upset at the breakup of team RWBY, and she felt betrayal then. Now she lays in her bed for waiting for something, but little does she know I have something planed to, in the words of Monty Oum, "keep moving forward."

 **\- 3rd person POV -**

 _In Yang's bedroom_ …

Yang was lying on her bed doing absolutely nothing. She was wearing gray hoody and sweat pants that matched her mood so well. The only thing on her mind was how did it all go wrong. Was it when she lost both of her mothers, or when she tried fighting Neo only to fail and be saved by her birth mother, perhaps it happens when she saw Mercury attacking only to see something entirely different on the replay screen. She didn't know nor did she care, from now on she would never do anything like she did those other times.

Getting bored she got out bed just to see a flash light in front of her. After the light disappeared and she opened her eyes to see a face she almost didn't recognized. The face she saw was that of Soul Slayer, who met Yang when she was revealed for a Death Battle, and boy did he trained for that fight like crazy. After killing her, he undid the act and considered her as a worthy ally and friend. After hearing what happened in Remnant; Soul decided he needed to do something to help his friend or die trying.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yang obviously not pleased to see her friend.

"I'm just hear to see how a friend was doing." Replied Soul with a strong flame in his eyes. "But to tell you the truth Yang; I'm here because I want to help you. I want to restore and remake my friend back to the way she was before all this," gesturing to her stub, "ever happened."

Yang looked at him angrily and said, "Well that's nice and all bu-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Soul got to work by slowing down his perception of time drastically. He first removed Yang's hoody and started to get to work reattaching her arm. During the past 10 months this is being written Soul Slayer has visited many realities, one of which had a tentacle creature known as Korosensei who literally brought someone back to life by extremely complicated means, which Soul has studied this for this particular reason. After studying Yang's stub and dismembered arm he realized was going to need some raw material, so he pulled flesh, bone and everything in between from his arm to Yang's. Using some of the mucus collected from now deceased teacher he met not so long ago and used it as an adhesive to stick cell to cell so the arm doesn't fall off instantly. Once he finished attaching the arm he transfused some of his special blood into the arm and saw it repaired it self back to it's original he was done, he returned to normal time perception and let her finished her sentence.

"-ut there's nothing you can do to help me." And then Yang had noticed her fully restored arm and had a suspicion that her some-what mischievous friend had done something really fast. Then looking at her visitor who seemed to be regenerating parts of his arm.

"What do you think of my handy work? It's a new trick I learned from one heck of a teacher." Soul said as he remembering about the last time he saw said teacher before his timely death. "And thanks to him I'm able to help you restore you to your regular old self."

Normally Yang wasn't surprised about Soul's adventures after getting to know him after he literally threw a knife at her and challenged her to a death battle, which he defeated everyone else before her; even Tifa. But then she noticed he had his head down as if he was remembering the teacher, and for a moment she felt sorry for his loss.

"But enough about that, I'm here because I made to him a promise, a promise that what he did to his students will go be spread to someone who needs it. But my exact words that I told him were, 'Before I kill you there's a promise I like to make. A friend mine named Yang has gone through a tough time and everything you've done to your students has inspired me to make her to who she is. So in your good name, Korosensei, I promise with my life, I will help my friend out her grief and move her forward.'"

Yang was shocked at what Soul had just said, that she saw the determination in his eyes, like a flame of candle; gently moving and shinning bright. She then thought of what he said about help her move forward, and how she was just here while the world was torn apart. She had lost two mothers, and she is definitely not going to more friends and family.

Looking straight in Soul's eyes she asked, "How are we going to get me back in the fight." While she was touched at he promised she wanted to give him a chance because she knew that he never gives up on a friend.

Smiling he summoned rouge armor, which he convinced some new friends to build it for him, that was brown with yellow trim, and on the back held Yang's symbol she had on her regular wardrobe. On closer inspection the arms had one thing that normal rouge armor doesn't, that was none other than the Ember Celica attached to the armor.

Yang stared at the suit and was slightly impressed at what and some piece of her had the feeling it was made for her. Looking at Soul he confirmed her thoughts by simply nodding and leaving the room.

As soon as he left Yang turned to the strange armor and exchanged her outfit for said armor. When she had it on completely she noticed it fit her like a glove, but it didn't fit too tight either. Next she knew Soul came back knowing she had questions he had answer too.

"Like it?" He asked, "I had some friends of mine make it for you since they had the material and know how to 'suit' it for you."

Yang laughed at his joke, it was one of the few things they had in common, a love for terrible puns.

"Now," Soul said messing with his own version of the Omnitrix, "time for the last piece of the puzzle."

Yang look through the visor of her helmet saw something being uploaded to the suit. Then it happens a pink female with shoulder length appear before her.

Soul being able to see everything no normal eye could see saw the pink female and said, "Yang I like you to meet Aki, an A.I. made for assisting you. Aki this is Yang the person I told you about."

Not understanding her friend just said, Aki decided to introduce herself once more. "Hello Yang it's finally nice to meet you. I am Aki an artificial intelligent computer program, or A.I. for short, here to assist you with your armor."

Yang was impressed how politely Aki introduced herself that she returned the jester, "We'll it's nice to meet you too." She turned to Soul and asked, "Why do I have an A.I. in my suit? I mean it doesn't make any sense."

Soul took a deep breath and responded. "This suit more is than armor it's also has some special enhancements that I believe will help you with your training."

"And what pray tell would that be?" Asked Yang like she was going to regret this.

And with a flash they left Yang's room.

 _At some arena_ …

When flash was gone Yang noticed two thing. One the arena with cameras staring at them, and two everyone Soul has faced in a Death Battle present. She turned to see Soul smiling his infamous smile.

"Welcome to Death Battle Royal."

 **Please leave any suggestions you may have for the story I will give you credit at the end of each chapter.**


	2. Battle of a hundred deaths

**AN: Hello my fellow readers hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Any ways there is something I need to explain before we begin. Soul Slayer isn't truly omnipotent if any thing he's a human deep in his core, and that what makes him strong and powerful, or to put it simply, he is my ambition of someone lending a hand to someone in need not caring if it's difficult or impossible.**

 **Enough talk, because it's time to read the battle of a hundred deaths.**

 **\- 3rd person POV -**

"Welcome to Death Battle Royal." Said Soul to Yang as she once again took in the sight of all of the Death Battle contenders of seasons 1 and 2.

Then on her helmet's visor, Aki pulled up everyone's stats, and when Yang saw them she then knew what happened during the past 10 months. The strength of every single life form has improved immensely in one way or another, their attributes have increased while others have surpassed their original limits. Then she figured that Soul told to train to push her to her limits, but the big question is how does Soul think she'll survive all them.

And that is when Aki spoke up, "Soul told them to train so that they can push you to your limits and can become stronger. He also told me to tell you that you won't be fighting alone."

And with that Yang turned to see Soul, who looked back at her and said, "Can't have you fight alone, with no training for ten months now, can I?"

And with that he pulled a X-ray scan of his heart. And in said area seems to be a device that look like an armed bomb, waiting to blow.

Soul looked at Yang with seriousness in his eyes, "I've implanted a special bomb that will detonate in the event that you die. So we fight together or die together, and trust me Yang when I say I have a lot more to live for like you."

Yang was taken back by what Soul is doing right now. He was willing to put his life on the line to fight many people who almost ended his life, some not as dangerous, but still, he literally put his life for her on a silver platter.

Looking at her partner for this match up, Yang made eye contact from behind her helmet and spoke, "You really are that stubborn to help me, aren't you?"

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Soul responded, and in that moment Yang knew that Soul knows what he's doing.

The arena got all dark, then a spot light appeared and one individual stepped into it, and said individual was...

 **\- My POV -**

 **Hey kiddos it's me the one, the only, the lovable Merc with a Mouth, Wade Winston Wilson, but most people now me as Deadpool, Nolan North, Will Friedle in Ultimate Spider-Man, and Ryan Reynolds. And I you wondering, 'why aren't you speaking in quotes?' Well the answer is pretty obvious, I break the (mother fucking) fourth wall, and it's a pain in the (ass). You also might be asking why my curse are in parentheses? That's because *ERROR* is censoring my curses for the kids and pure hearted people who... Wait did I just got hacked by *SUPREME ERROR* ? Well seeing that I got 'supreme error' looks like I was. Hope that (bitch) will get it soon. Anyway as I was Saying, this is being broadcast to everyone in the multiverse that Soul Slayer, since I can't call him *ERROR*, and can you cut it out *SUPREME ERROR* gosh. That's right Yang, even Remnant is watching this as I speak. Any way time for the short introduction. On the red, white, and black side of the arena we have all previous Death Battle contenders from season 1 and 2, including Clark Kent, Kakarot, Samus, Bobafett, Tifa, Charizard and his trainer Red, Tai and Agumon, Doctor D., and my long lost brother Slade. Can't you take a joke? Any who on the ruby side, yes the ruby side, we have the Champ, John Cena! J.K. It's actually Soul Slayer, the rising star, and with him is Yang Xiao Long sporting what looks Rouge armor from Halo. Oh. Really? Ok, I got this. Looks like I forgot someone on the ruby side, any way let's give a warm welcome to Aki, the rumored metastable A.I. Soul created through complicated and questionable means. Now to quote Chad, It's time for a Death Battle!**

 **\- 3rd person POV -**

Wasting no time Soul killed Justin Bieber, and you can blame the creators of the show for putting Justin in the fight to begin with...

" **Wait!** " Said Deadpool, " **I forgot to mention our surprise Dj for the duration of the event. Everyone give a round of applause to, all the way from Overwatch HQ, Lúcio, sponsored by Lúcio-Oh's, they're de-lúcio-so.** "

From a platform from the future stood Lúcio with all his equipment set up. Waiving at the cameras he says his signature line, "Now, let break it down!"

*cue: F by Maximum The Hormone*

With the music now playing, Soul felt his aggression grow tenfold, while Yang started where she left off, with Tifa.

 **\- Yang's POV -**

While Soul was busy taking care of business else where I started of with my original opponent, Tifa Lockhart, she still owes me that strawberry sunrise.

"Hey," she while hitting me with fiery fist, "I heard what happened to your world and trust when I say I've been through a similar thing myself."

'Yeah right.' I thought to myself

"I guess what I'm trying to is I'm sorry for what happened to you and probably your world, but trust when I say this, you need to keep fighting for what's right."

*pause the song*

After Tifa said that, everything stopped in its tracks and Aki came up on the helmets visor and said, "She's right Yang. When Soul made me he realized that I would have no free will, but then he told me something that helped get closer to metastability. He said 'Aki when I summoned the person who you were based on, I told her that she could go live her life however she wanted. But seeing you with me, I've realized that to me you'll be the original Aki, you'll be the original you, and no one can say otherwise.' It helped me find peace of who I am and where I came from, and for that I'll be grateful."

Hearing about Aki's origins, I realized Soul went through rougher times than I have after the event of Beacon. And I'm not going let those times be for nothing.

"So you want me to drop the temporal distortion enhancement?" Asked the AI.

I was taken back, "The what?"

"It's one of many armor enhancements Soul put on the armor. As you can guess it can stop time while, at the same time, allow you to traverse the area with out interruptions of others."

"Really? Then give me a list of what this suit has please." I asked Aki, curious at what other things he put on the suit.

"Here you go," the computer program said already done, "a full list of al the armor enhancements on the suit."

There were about twelve enhancements, including temporal distortion. The other enhancements were active camouflage, healing unit, domed energy shield, strength boost, speed boost, overshield, enhanced motion tracker, holographic projection, bioscan, hardlight shield, and grav boots. Some I knew what they do and how I think they are used, while others like holographic projection I would need help with.

"Let's get back to the fight Yang, and don't worry Soul thought me to help you use the enhancements when you need, you only need to ask." Aki said as I got ready to fight.

Time started moving again and the fight against me and Tifa started again.

 **\- Soul's POV -**

*Resume the song*

While Yang was fighting and talking with Tifa I got busy with Goku and Vegeta. I wanted to fight the the most after they fought Zamatsu as Vageto in Sayin Blue form. Luckily I asked and begged them to fused to Vegeto so the fight would be as epic as any fight could be, and they agreed since this fight needs to put both Yan and I to the limit.

The two Sayins put the earring on the opposite ear the other had on and with that they began to fuse. After a flash of light, out of it came Vegeto at the strongest he could be. My excitement had a huge rush of adrenaline course through me as both of us started to fight; hand-to-hand. Vegeto was strong in every way Goku or Vegeta was, depending who had the superior of that stat, but I faced his fusion materials before what to say I can't defeat him now. Barely using the full power my speed and strength I threw punches and kicks while enduring some well placed attacks my self, that's when I decide to throw a round house kick, but Vegeto was able to grab my leg and snapped my tibia and fibula.

While my leg bleeding out Vegeto decided it's time to end this with a final kamehameha. While charging his attack he didn't notice my blood color or the fact that it was rippling, and when he fired his attack my blood, my black blood, was forming a durable wall to protect me while healing factor kicked in. As soon as I was done healing most of the wall was gone and Vegeto stood there shocked.

"See how much I've improved my being, I removed all of my normal blood, and replaced it with this black blood making me more durable than ever." I said with some arrogance that made people shocked at what I've done to myself.

And to show off even more; the remaining black blood split into small spheres around Vegeto, so couldn't escape. Once he was secured the spheres formed spikes and pierced his flesh sadly missing major organs. With my opponent damaged I powered up to Sayin blue and started to beat what life was left in him. While he was beaten badly, Vegeto wasn't out the fight yet, he tried keep me away with some rapid fire ki blast, but he wasn't fast enough to keep up with me and I got close enough to gather enough of my own energy to finish him with one of my favorite attacks.

Holding out both my left and right, both engulfed in flames, I said out loud, "Dragon and divine flames come together to become one! Dragon God brilliant flame!"

And with that Vegeto was engulfed with a sphere made of divine blue flames and red flames both merging to burn their target. Vegeto couldn't handle it and soon killed, and I transformed back to his base form to be met by a gun on my head in Deadpool's hand.

*End song*

"So, are you going to shoot me?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

Deadpool was being out of character as time moved passed what felt like minutes, which was barely seconds of suspense. Then he moved his gun and headshot Sam Fisher, Rebecca Black, and Riptor killing them all like the badass he was.

" **You know that'll shoot you or Yang later when you least expect it? I mean it's who I am as an unpredictable guy.** " Wade said.

"Okay, here's what I got for you Wade, kill anyone who isn't one of my secret allies, almost like you, except they won't kill Yang which will ultimately kill me."

" **Can I do it with some kick (ass) music? And to be more specifically 'X gon' give it to ya' by DMX?** "

*cue: X gon' give it to ya by DMX*

And with that Deadpool got to work murdering, oh I mean 'unalive-ing' people. And while he was shooting, I went to help Yang as she was getting pretty tired after cold use my help as other contenders were attacking her along with Tifa.

 **\- Yang's POV -**

While fighting Tifa, three other contenders grouped up and attacked me out of nowhere, and Aki Identified them as Orchid, Link, and Snake. Not to mention that not only am I fighting three dangerous fighters, but my aura was getting weak while Aki was overworking the overshield to lessen the damage I take. I really could Soul hep right about now.

"Did somebody call?" Speak of the devil here he comes wielding a sword one hand and an odd looking shield in the other.

And once he close enough, he swung the sword only to be blocked by Link's shield, but then he did something Link wouldn't have seen coming, using his strange shield he knocked the hero of Hyrule back with nice blow.

"Hey are you, going to help or what?" Soul asked not really looking at anyone

That when I was shocked when Tifa punched, with a fist of ice, Orchid and Snake, freezing them. Afterward she and Soul pulled me out as I was getting tired and could barely stand.

Soul took my helmet off and showed me a green bean. "Eat it," he said, "it help restore your aura and repair any injury."

Eating the bean I felt my second wind kicking in and the pain dissipated. Soul and Tifa smiled at the results of my comeback. But one thing still bothers me why did Tifa betrayed the other's while Soul knew she would do so?

"I asked her to be one of the few people who would fight with us when we needed help, and looks like I was right." Soul explained knowing he would have to explain. "Counting you and me there's eleven of us, and they'll help when I feel it's the right moment."

Knowing that we have allies on our side made me hope we would stand a chance, but then Aki appeared with urgent news, "I now you're having a moment, but someone is coming and fast."

That's when she deployed the hardlight shield as we saw Deathstroke jump over us trying to shoot us, but failed thank to Aki's effort. That when Soul popped out his claws and attacked Deathstroke, who countered with his giant sword.

"Loos like more are coming this way." Tifa said taking a starting pose.

"Let them come I'm ready for them." I said with confidence.

 **\- Soul's POV -**

While fighting Deathstroke I noticed seven new corpses Deadpool made as he rushed at us with the carbonadium sword. I was lucky to dodge at the last second.

" **Dang it. Only one out of two. No worry brother I will avenge you. You are really on your toes aren't you Soul?** " Deadpool said disappointed he killed Slade and not me.

"Someone needs to keep Yang safe from you." I retorted swiftly.

" **That's true. By the way, what do you think about my kills so far? I mean I just defeated the Mario brothers, my BSFF, two high tech ninjas, a nice looking pussy…cat, and the lover of a future chapter opponent's brother. Wink wink.** "

"Wade, what did I tell you about giving spoilers?"

" **To do them because you want to let your readers and viewers know your planning something bigger. Besides Yang doesn't have any idea about it yet, so cool your jets mi compadre!** "

"So should the real me upload this part of the chapter or what?"

" **He should definitely stop now, but he should add more content soon. See ya later readers.** "

 **AN: Sorry for the cut, but I do have some what of a deadline to meet, but I promise I will post part two relatively soon. Until then Happy Thanks Giving everyone, and give thanks to the people in your life who help you get where you are, or is getting you out.**

 **Don't forget to comment, ask questions, and give suggestions for I will check and read them.**

 **Fireystoryteller signing off.**


	3. Battle of a hundred Deaths part 2

**AN: Hey everyone told you part 2 of this chapter will be up ASAP, me and my creative mind thank your patiences, also sorry for not uploading sooner, blame I blame holidays and other unrelated celebrations. Here's a quick recap on what happened last time so far 14 contenders have died, they are the following: Justin Bieber, Vegeta, Goku, Sam Fisher, Rebecca Black, Riptor, Mario, Luigi, Spider-Man, Strider Ryu, Sektor, Felicia, Mai Shiranui, and Deathstroke. Also, it turns out Deadpool and Tifa are part of some alliance with Soul along with 7 other character, who can they be? And we also get a small segment on Aki's origin has been shared with Yang, who seems to be getting into the fight. Now to answer all your questions in this chapter we return to the fight of a hundred death part 2.**

 **\- Soul's POV -**

"So are you excited about your return to Death Battle?" I asked Wade

" **Not really since I'm fought a (fucking) pony. And not just any pony from some random brain, no it's (fucking) Pinky Pie, (fuck) you Jizz and Broomstick. Ick, ick, ick, ick…** " He replied insultingly.

"I agree that 'Wiz and Boomstick' made you fight what I believe would be the last character that I would face against you, but you really need to quote Caboose?"

" **How about we stop talking about that mess and let's return to our game.** "

"Fine, but this discussion isn't over."

 **Unpauses game**

 _*Cues: Calamari Inkantation*_

And with that I resumed to death battle royal were Yang. who is still wearing the new armor I gave her, and Tifa, who is equipped with the premium heart, were about to attack M. bison, Zangeif, Scorpion, Shadow, and Chuck Norris, who decided to use his most powerful attack; the Chuck Norris's roundhouse kick. Luckily, with some help from Wade, we were able to stop the kik from hitting us because of the plot convenience that was within the both of us. When Chuck backed away I took my opportunity to defeat him in similar way I did the first time we fought, by destroying his soul with a variation of the soul wavelength which utilizes the Shun Goku Satsu, as such I call it the raging demon wavelength.

After seeing the completely near impossible death of Chuck Norris M. Bison using all of his Psycho Power to change into his final true form. Knowing that Yang's aura was connected to her soul, Bison attacked with Psycho Crusher. Not wasting any time I pulled out my Soul Monado and activated it's shield protecting everyone in the party so far. Shocked that he missed, Yang and Tifa decided to keep him down while I rip his soul out of his already dying body and into my mouth like any other weapon from Soul Eater would do.

After the meal I got out Bison's I felt my Spider Sense tingling, and by pure Instinct I grabbed an arrow straight out of the air behind me. I turn to see where the arrow have came from and there I saw none other than the Archer of the Avengers Hawkeye who was ready to shoot another arrow. How about we come back after I defeat Hawkeye and then transition into Aki's POV?

 **\- Aki's POV -**

Hello my name is Aki, and as you may already know I am the A.I. running the Rouge model armor Yang is wearing and in control all of the armor enhancement on it. Right now as Soul, my creator (and friend), is busy taking care of Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, Yang; Tifa; and Wade, a.k.a. Deadpool, were taking care of Hanzo Hazashi, a.k.a. Scorpion, and Zangeif while Shadow ran away for a reason Soul told me all too well. Tifa and Yang tried to defeat using their projectile based attacks, but Zangief's banishing flat every third or fourth attack was countered, and Wade was occupying Scorpion by deflecting his kunai spear.

"Our attacks are doing nothing except making him mad." Exclaimed Tifa who took notice of her opponent's face, "We need to do something he wouldn't expect."

Then I sense Yang's brain coming up with an idea,"I think I might just have the thing to put this ursa down. Aki I need you to calculate on how my plan is going to work."

"Already on it." I said as time for me started to slow down.

The first thing I did was to predict what would most likely be Zangief's next move, which I believe to double lariat as it would be good move to use to deal damage and to get around the arena. Next was to aim and time all of Tifa's and Yang's attacks so that Zangief doesn't try to escape. After adjusting everything to reaction time I showed Yang what she and her teammate need to do.

First Zangief used double lariat as I predicted, then as fast she Tifa made an ice wall stopping him in his track. Then, with the help of speed boost, Yang made a rush to zangief who was still recovering from the wall. I knew what Zangief would have done right now, he would try grab Yang and submit her into death, but Yang had a way to counter this very easily.

When Zangief made his move Yang crouch down, extended her arm with a open hand, then squished his crotch so hard he yelled so loud many people believed he would make a good soprano singer.

"How do you like my patented iron ball grip? You gotta agree it's tighter than anything you've ever felt." Yang said Teasingly to the russian wrestler.

" _ **BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!**_ " Soul yelled at the top of lungs that in some other universe some might of heard, but chances of is almost zero percent.

Then Tifa came to put the finishing touches by using her seven legendary limit breaks. First up was beat rush beating the already beaten down Zangief, mostly hitting him in the neck and chest, then she did a somersault while kicking him in the face followed by a instantaneous waterkick, was picked up and was hurt by meteodrive, uppercut by dolphin blow, grabbed again and thrown down for meteor strike, and was obliterated when Tifa unleashed her strongest limit break, final the smoke cleared out Zangief was barely considered alive, man was that guy tough.

 _*cue Boom by P.O.D.*_

But as soon he showed signs that wasn't dead a spinning blur of orange with a dark aura surrounding him yelled angrily, " **Lariat oscuro!** " After the blur attacked Zangeif it was revealed to be Soul, who had already killed Barton, transformed into Rath wearing a luchador outfit like Incineroar's. " **Rath es el muy macho de todos aquí. Ahora quien quiere un pedazo de Rath.** "

Luckily, or not, for Yang I was able to translate what 'Rath' was saying and trust me when I say she almost laughed. Now I was using the enhanced motion tracker to detect any incoming attacks I sensed a missile aim at Rath, and I barely had any time to warn him. Then out of nowhere a giant wall appeared from the ground below, like someone was trying to protect us.

"Still need a blind girl to protect you, don't you?" Said a voice that belong to only one person.

" **Hola viejo amigo de Rath! Gracias por la asistencia que Rath necessitava mucho!** " Rath said to one of his oldest friend he made before he became Soul Slayer, Toph Beifong.

"What he said?" asked Toph.

I replied with, "Basicly he said hi and thank you for your help, So are you joining us now?"

"Yep"

" **I see to golden rodents coming here in a minute.** " Deadpool predicted after killing Scorpion, Doomguy, and Boba Fett.

* _cue Seven rings in hand by Steve Conte_ *

" **Parece que es tiempo pelear!** " Rath said three rings; one purple, another red, and the last one green, all of which was changing his appearance. His fur turn into a darker shade of orange, and his stripes, claws, and eyes were turning white, four golden glowing rings appear on both of his wrist and ankles, and finally he was enveloped by a orange flaming aura.

After Rath's transformation was complete both Shadow and Sonic appeared both in their super forms locking at Rath, as he was the one who had the power to oppose them in his darkspine form.

 **\- My POV -**

 **Hey everyone it's me the loveable Deadpool, and I'm here to tell you what happened next in the most and gruesome way I can that 'T' rating Fierystoryteller, a.k.a. Soul's template, will allow me to be. Any way Rath as you is in his darkspine form and Sonic and Shadow are both in their super forms are about to duke it out. First move went to Soul who used darkest lariat and dealt some significant amount of damage to the hedgehogs, who retaliated some chaos power that knocked him back. Getting even more mad than a fusion of the Hulk and Doomsday, Rath fiery aura flared up when he started to breath fire at temperatures of** **5,777 K which would've made the hedgehogs well done if weren't for the fact they going fast to dodge that breath of death. Anyways Sonic charged up the tiger alien with a spin dash to which Rath just blocked with claws lit up to try and deal some damage back at the rodent. Sonic got away as Shadow used multiple chaos spears to impale Rath, but because Soul had the ability to use his natural powers with transformation he healed from wound made by the attack, and he recovered was so mad he created a giant ball of fire big enough and powerful enough to kill me *if I could die*, the others, and anyone within range. When he unleashed the attack everyone within range prepared for the worse, and when I open my eye's I see eight people missing and they are the following: Sonic, Shadow, Bomberman, Astro Boy, Venusaur, Doomguy, Goomba, and Koopa. Then I turn around to see the rest of the team all with their eyes close, except Toph, and saw Victor Von Doom using a magical shield to protect everyone. Sorry folks but that all you get 'til the next chapter, D-Pooly out!**

 **AN: Wade come back!**

 **DP: I know. I know. You want to talk about the poll you taking for Who is the last official death battle contender you fight in this story right *ERROR.* Seriously even here that person can get me. Fuck you know who in the ass.**

 **FS: Yes, you Heard him right fellow readers it's up to you if me and Yang will fight either Pinky Pie or if Deadpool gets a chance to kill us without trying to betray us. Just go to my profile and the poll will be there, and please DO NOT write who you want to see in the comments they will be ignored. Also the poll will last until season 4 of death battle is up, so vote now.**

 **DP: Oh one more depending on the results one will be epic and the other will be uploaded after the chapter before it is uploaded because it's going to be short, and that's how much Fierystoryteller dislikes it. But no pressure on your choice let the fans get what they want most.**

 **FS: Fierystoryteller out.**

Meanwhile on Blood Gulch

:"I feel like someone just took my line." said Tucker


	4. Autism awareness day

**Happy April 2nd to everyone and anyone who reads this, and to any fans of 'Red vs Blue' today is a good day to be alive. But in all seriousness I'm here to talk to you about something serious and personal about myself, I have autism. And right now I bet you're thinking why am I telling you this, well because April 2nd is 'Autism awareness day' so I decided to dedicate this update to my stories to let you all know and explain as much as I can what Autism is. When people think of autism they think 'oh that's a mental problem/disability, right?' Well hate to break it to you but it is not, it is a neurological one (disability of the brain). To explain I saw this YouTube video by Lockstin & Gnoggin that briefly explained that the Smash Bros. franchise is about a boy living with autism, and the reason he speculates said boy is a boy is because most people, 4 out of 5, who have autism are males. After that he explains that autism does something to the brain, to elaborate what I mean take computers today they have cables that organized meanwhile someone with autism brain is an unorganized mess of cables that is functional with a few side effects. Now to explain some of these symptoms that I myself have dealt with are a want to have people around me, but at the same time I don't. This is mostly done because of my memories of elementary school not being nice to me and also people who I thought were my friends left me, and it only got worse in middle school. Another thing is some involuntary hand twitching and for my example of this I am going to use the video's example and use Crazy Hand as my example, in the game you see he attacks randomly and unpredictably well that is something close/similar what autism's 'Crazy Hand' is the effects are different for everyone, mine is when I'm nervous or angered that my hand twitches and I make a fist only when angry. Another thing you should know is that not everyone has the same amount symptoms as everyone else or in the same degree as them so meaning the symptoms of others may vary. Well I can't say much more about autism mostly because I didn't put much work on my part to understand what it is I do recommend that you see that video yourselves. Until next time my readers and followers I will see you next time, Fierystoryteller out.**


End file.
